In Foreign Lands
by SuperYuuki
Summary: A Blood Elf Death Knight who has horrible nightmares. A Worgen Warrior who fears her own powers. A Draenei Priest who is more than she seems. Now, this motley trio is trapped in the Bleach world. OC x Ichigo, OC x Hanatarou, OC x Renji
1. Annoyance

**A/N:** This idea began stirring when I made my first DK. She's a Blood Elf, and her name's Sidereusa, which, in Latin, translates to 'Starlight' (Sidereus). Natalya and Lunaliel, well, I may make characters with names like that. I'm only certain about Sidereusa's and Natalya's pairings. Lunaliel's is a bit iffy.

Sidereusa has a theme song… xD it's "Angels" by Within Temptation. Actually, that could be any DK's theme song. But it could also be Hinamori Momo's. Listen to it and you'll see why I say this. Natalya has one, but if I told you, you'd all get what was going to happen it her. I'll give you a hint, it's also by Within Temptation (no, not "The Howling".) Lunaliel… lots is unsure about Lun.

This is T rated but will be sort of leaning towards an M. It will have some violence, but if there are fight there won't be to many (I'm a humor person leave me alone). Some romantic situations, but nothing lemony. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns that. I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Tite, Viz Media, and Shonen Jump. I do own Sidereusa Silentsong (and the sometimes mentioned Garcara Silentsong), Lunaliel Gracehope (And the sometimes mentioned Kaylie Gracehope), and Natalya Sethson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

The Plaguelands were a pitiful battlefield, a scarred forest of disease and death, where the undead Scourge ran rampant. The only barricade against these foul ghouls was the soldiers of the Argent Crusade, warriors blessed with the strength of the holy Light.

High above this grim battlefield was a gargantuan floating citadel, the ebony walls a glow with the aura of its inhabitants. Once a symbol of death and inevitable destruction, the stronghold now served as a base for the Knights of the Ebon Blade, dark, undead beings bent on revenge. They were Death Knights, and their revenge was directed upon Arthas, the Lich King. Their home, the dark fortress, had a name.

The Ebon Hold.

Inside the hold, three women, one with glowing blue eyes and clad in shadowy armor, walked calmly towards an inset green dais. Taking point was the second tallest of the three, yet definitely the skinniest. She had long, tapered ears and the small amount of skin that showed through her plate armor had a slight pink hue. To her left was the tallest, standing perhaps a foot or so over the one in front. She had horns protruding out of her head, and her gait seemed a bit odd beneath her pure white robes. Her skin was marvelous azure color. Finally, to the right was the shortest, a seemingly human woman with shoulder-length black hair wearing somewhat glowing mail armor. The two seemed a tad out of place.

They approached the figure in the center of the dais, a heavily armored man with a very strong presence. He spoke, his voice echoing and hollow, "Knight Sidereusa Silentsong, you've returned," his gaze fell upon the two others momentarily, before settling back on the one in the middle. "And it seems you've managed to rescue Lunaliel Gracehope and Natalya Sethson."

The short one bowed her head slightly, "It's good t'seeya, 'igh Lord Mograine."

Smiling, the taller one bowed also, "Yes, ze prisons of Hellfire Citadel were rather dull."

In the center, Sidereusa scowled, "It was mere child's play, High Lord. The Hellfire Orcs have gotten weak since we brought down Illidari Council."

Mograine nodded. "I suppose you would like a few days rest before your next mission, correct?"

Sidereusa grinned. Lunaliel let out a laugh like pealing bells. Natalya scoffed and stretched her arms above her head. "Ha, I'd be damned if a few weeks in a bloody stone chamber could break my Gilnean spirit!"

Mograine chuckled. "If only I had knights like you three, we'd be in much better shape. I've got another mission, and this one takes you back to Outland."

"Oh, joy," murmured Natalya.

He continued. "Once you pass through the Dark Portal, an envoy from Thrallmar will give you the details. Take the Skeletal Hippogriffs; they'll take you to the Blasted Lands. Give your Wyverns a rest."

The three nodded in unison.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Hurry it up, Natalya!" Sidereusa called in annoyance.

Hammering could be heard from the other room. "Hold yer 'orses, er, 'ippogriffs, rather, I'm almost done addin' an enchantment t'my new axe." She lifted the bright, now glowing axe and inspected it, "Damn Sin'dorei. Ya got no bloody patience," she muttered.

"I heard that, Natalya!"

. . . . . . . . . .

A trio of skeletal hippogriffs landed in front of a swirling green and violet vortex. As they slid off their mounts, the beasts shrieked and flew off.

Together, the Death Knight, Priest, and Warriorstepped into the Dark Portal.

. . . . . . . . .

Kurosaki Ichigo sat on a bench in Karakura Park. Even though he was in his Shinigami form, he was exhausted. For some reason, there had been a lot of hollows that day. Rukia was still in the Soul Society so he didn't have the help he normally would have. So, it was basically 'back to the daily grind'.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Normally, he would have disregarded it as the weather, but there was something foreboding about it. Standing, he grabbed Zangetsu, and held it at ready, his face serious, he knew something was going to happen.

Ichigo covered his eyes as a bright flash of light enveloped the area. As it faded, he saw that in the center of the park, a swirling green and purple… thing had appeared. In three quick flashes of light, a trio of cloaked figures exited the… whatever it was.

One of them was a good foot or so taller than him, another was a head shorter, and the other just about his height. He couldn't see their faces, for they were concealed by the hoods of their cloaks. They looked around, as if lost. The tall one turned back to the portal just as it disappeared.

"Oh, now this is just bloody _great_!" called out an accented female voice.

Another, more gentle voice, yet also accented voice spoke out. "I don't believe thiz is Outland."

"Of _course_ this isn't bloody Outland, Lunaliel, you git!"

"Your violent manner of speech does not become you, Natalya."

The small one reached for the large battle-axe strapped to her back, but she was stopped by a gauntleted arm. "Stay your hand, Natalya," the slender one dead-panned, "No good comes from fighting amongst ourselves."

Ichigo had enough. "Oi! You three!" he shouted.

They all suddenly turned towards him, as if they hadn't noticed him.

He continued. "Look, I don't know what you are or why you're here, but if you don't tell me things are going to get messy!"

The one called Natalya _snarled_ "'Old your tongue, boy! Do you 'ave any idea to whom you are speaking to?"

Cautiously, the thin one held an arm out in front of the enraged woman, slowly stepping to the side so that the short one was behind her. Slowly, reverently, almost, she pulled back her hood, revealing icy, glowing blue orbs in the place of eyes, odd eyebrows that continued off of her face but still managed to look dainty, and long, elven ears. The woman had short, shining black hair that was tucked neatly behind her ears. She regarded him with an analyzing gaze. After a few moments, she stepped forward, extending her hand. "I am called Sidereusa Silentsong, Knight of the Ebon Blade. You?"

Ichigo slowly lowered Zangetsu, and, reluctantly, grasped Sidereusa's hand. It was cold to the touch. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami."

"Shinigami, you say?" The tall one, called Lunaliel, said in her peaceful, deep voice. "I have never heard of them. Ze word itself sounds a tad Thalassian. Ah, death god? Perhaps?"

The short one with the British accent, Natalya, snorted. "A god? This little one? How amusing!"

"It can also mean Soul Reaper," Ichigo clarified. "And I'm taller than you."

Again, Natalya snarled.

Suddenly, a Senkaimon gate opened right next to him. From it came Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji. They threw the three armored women strange looks. Hitsugaya approached Ichigo. "Kurosaki, what are these things?"

"I'm not sure, but Sidereusa here says she's a Death Knight, whatever that is. I don't think they were with Aizen."

Renji whistled. "Whoa. Freaky, but hot."

Natalya lunged at him, but was stopped by Lunaliel. "Wot was that, I don't think eh 'eard you correctly?"

Renji held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, it was a compliment!"

Lunaliel gave him a sad look. "There iz a fine line between flattery and disrespect. I am afraid zat where Natalya comes from, such a comment would be highly disrespectful. In fact, t'would be so in my homeland as well. You should think before you speak." She paused. "Apologize to each other and introduce yourselves," she said, letting go of Natalya.

The aggressive woman stumbled, having not been ready for Lunaliel to release her grip. She regained her footing just as she reached Renji. "FINE! 'Ello, name's Natalya, and I'm sorry for goin' all beastly mad. That's enough gabbing for me, so wot about you, then?"

The red-haired Shinigami stared blankly.

"Well, then, spit it out!"

"I – I – I – uh, I'm Abarai Renji… and I'm s – sorry for disrespecting you, Natalya-san."

She lightly whacked him on the head. "Apology accepted, moron."

Renji rubbed his head, about to reply, but Hitsugaya cut him off. "Which of you three is the leader?"

Sidereusa stepped forward. "That would be I. I assume you expect us to accompany you to your base?"

The white haired boy nodded. "Your assumptions are correct." He turned to Ichigo. "I think it would be prudent to have you come, too, Kurosaki."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was not often that Hanatarou was invited to a meeting, with him being only the seventh seat and all. But for some reason, Unohana-taichou had insisted that he attend this particular meeting. She'd said that she had a feeling that the topic was going to be especially interesting.

Everyone was seated, unlike how they normally stood. They were still in order, but seated Captain-Lieutenant order. The only one's missing were Abarai-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, and Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Hanatarou suspected that they'd show up later on.

Just as he'd predicted, the three entered silently and took their seats. Oddly enough, Kurosaki Ichigo-san was with them. At first he seemed a bit confused before sitting against the back wall.

Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground and the few that had been talking went silent. "Today, three foreign reiatsu were detected in the World of the Living. Three operatives were sent to investigate this mystery, and have apparently deemed it necessary to return with the three beings. Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto prompted.

The young captain nodded before saying loudly, "You can come in now."

Suddenly, Hanatarou felt a terrifying reiatsu. It felt like… death… and sickness and painful disease, but with a sight undertone of a calming, much gentler reiatsu, that _had_ to come from a separate source. Afraid, he looked to Unohana, only to receive a reassuring smile. Reluctantly, he turned his gaze to the three figures who were entering the room. He heard the 'clunk' of armored feet hitting the wood floor, but also a 'thak-thuk' of what sounded like hooves.

Entering the room were three women, clad in various forms of armor, with hoods covering their faces. Beneath the first one's hood, a faint bluish glow was distinguishable. They passed him as they approached soutaichou, and he caught a glimpse of a – a _tail_ on the tallest one. When they reached soutaichou, the shortest one and the tallest one kneeled, while the medium one merely bowed her head slightly.

"Bal'a dash," she said, her voice… scarily reminded him of death. "My name is Sidereusa Silentsong. My companions and are from a place known as Azeroth. We were on a mission to Outland when the Dark Portal decided it would be fun to drop us in an alternate dimension." She pulled back her hood, revealing the severe beauty of her Elven face. Her eyes were in fact blue and glowing. Surprising. Startling, even. They were like little orbs of blue fire.

Kurotsuchi gasped in awe and surprise, "What in the WORLD are you?" he exclaimed, a slight amount of anger of evident in his voice. He was mad that a race existed that he didn't know about.

The woman showed no emotion as she turned to face him. "I am a Sin'dorei, a Blood Elf. I am also a Death Knight, a form Undead." Hanatarou didn't know what either of those things were, but neither of them sounded very friendly. Especially the Death Knight. That just sounded plain sinister. What did she mean by 'undead'? She died but was reanimated? It made little sense to him. Such things weren't supposed to be possible.

Sidereusa turned back to Yamamoto. "It seems we are in need of lodging until we can find a way back to our world. We can do whatever work you may want us to do in exchange."

Soutaichou looked skeptical. "And your companions? Who are they?"

The short one stood and pulled back her hood, revealing her perfectly human face. She seemed maybe in her late twenties or early thirties. "'Ello, sir." Her English accent startled him a bit, but at least she didn't say something weird like the first had. "I'm Natalya Sethson. I don't 'ave a fancy title like Sid does. I look like a 'uman, but, rat'er, I'm wot's called a Worgen. I figure you don't know wot that means, and I don't know your equivalent, but I basically transform into a 'alf wolf," her manner of speech seemed upbeat than the elf's was.

Hanatarou saw Komamura-taichou jump a bit at the last statement.

Yamamoto nodded. "I would like to see a demonstration of this ability sometime."

Natalya nodded. "O' course."

The tall one stood, a quiet 'thak-thuk' of hooves sounded again. She pulled back her hood, and Hana gasped. She didn't even look vaguely human. Her skin was light azure, and she had little whisker-like tentacles back by her ears that could easily be mistaken for hair. Spiraling _horns_ protruded from her head, flowing back towards her ears, then curled up a bit. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a jeweled headband. "May ze light of our ancestors watch over you." Hanatarou thought that was an odd greeting, but maybe that was just how… whatever she was greeted each other. "I am called Lunaliel Gracehope, a Draenei, and Priestess of the Light, but I am also our, eh, group's linguistics expert."

"She knows Orcish, Common, Thalassian, Gutterspeak, Furbolg, Darnassian, Taurahe, Trollish, and even Murlock!" Natalya said enthusiastically, "and of course, Draenic."

Lunaliel made a feral growling sound sort of like, "Muuuuurrrguuuuuuuraaaaa!" Then she giggled quietly, "Zat is a basic Murlock informal greeting."

Sidereusa kept her blank mask. "So, sir, your decision?"

Yamamoto mulled it over for a second before sighing. "You don't seem like a threat. Keep it that way, and I will allow you to stay for now."

He swore he heard Natalya go "YES!" under her breath.

Yamamoto then said, "Natalya Sethson will stay with the Sixth division, Lunaliel Gracehope will stay will the Fourth," Well, she did seem sort of nice. Maybe he could get her to teach him some words from those languages Natalya-san mentioned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the boy in question stood lazily.

"Yeah?"

The sou-taichou continued, "You will provide Sidereusa Silentsong with lodgings. I don't care if she stays with you, Inoue Orihime, or Urahara Kisuke, as long as she's in Karakura."

Kurosaki-san furrowed his brow, but nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sidereusa had absolutely no idea how they had been able to fashion this 'Gigai' thing for her so fast. And she wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not. It had small, human ears, so her hearing was diminished and the ground felt closer. The elf didn't felt particularly comfortable without her armor, but without her polearm she could deal.

They went back the way they came, through the white pathway in the dark. When they arrived at what she assumed was where this boy lived, she arched an eyebrow at the crowdedness of the area. The houses were rather close together. She stopped when she saw the sign outside the house, pausing to read it. She had a little trouble with the symbols; she had to mouth each one individually. "Ku… ro… sa… ki… clinic? You and your family are healers?"

He shrugged as he put a hand on the doorknob. "Yeah. Dad's a doctor. My little sisters and I help out sometimes."

"Ah. Sounds interesting."

"Yeah. Hey, quick warning. My dad is a little… weird. He may attempt to tackle you. He means no harm, but it can get annoying. Don't be afraid to punch him. He's pretty resilient." he said flatly, harshly, even.

"Hn. Don't worry. I will be prepared for any type of assault."

He nodded, and opened the door, and went in first, checking around each corner before waving her in. She stepped through the doorway, and instinctively, looked up to see a man with a short, scruffy beard was somehow keeping himself on the ceiling.

"IIIIIIICHIIIIGOOOOOO!" He dropped down onto the teen only to get punched in the face before he even hit the ground, flying into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN!"

The man sprung back into the entry room. "I can't believe you brought a girl home, Ichigo! You were sneaking around, too! Has my son finally become a man?"

"WHAT? HELL NO!" he calmed slightly. "Yamamoto told me to take care of her for now."

Suddenly, the man seemed serious. "Ah. I see." He paused before mumbling what sounded like, "Into the kitchen."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hanatarou gave Lunaliel a tour of the Fourth. It really wasn't much. They had had her change into a Shihakusho instead of her armor, and he was surprised that they were able to find one that fit her.

"You seem really busy around here, Hanatarou… san." She still hadn't gotten ahold of the honorary thing.

"Ah, yes, well, I guess it's all in a day's work, ya know?" he said sheepishly. In all her kindness, her exoticness made her rather intimidating.

Lunaliel turned her head and stared at a pair of double doors. Hanatarou just waited as she sort of came out of her trance. She gulped "What is through zhere?" she ask, voice somewhat strained.

"Oh… uh, that's the Intensive Care Unit. We only have one person there right now."

For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of emotion on her face. "May I see them?"

"Well, she's almost completely catatonic… she wouldn't be awake."

"I don't care," she said vehemently.

He wasn't sure what to say to that. But he figured that it couldn't hurt to let Lunaliel see Hinamori. "Okay then. I guess there's no reason not to let you see her. Just be careful, I think Hitsugaya-taichou is in there right now."

Barely acknowledging his warning, she entered pushed through the door, seeming vaguely helpless beneath her emotionless mask. She was mumbling things he didn't understand. Perhaps it was her original language. As she trotted, the fact that she had hooves was starting to sink in. When she finally reached the door to Hinamori's room, she seemed to calm. Opening the door quietly, she slid in, and Hanatarou followed. How she had been able to find Hinamori's room was beyond him. Hinamori was in the same condition as always, and it had seemed that Hitsugaya-taichou had fallen asleep at her bedside… again.

Lunaliel walked right up to Hinamori and placed a blue hand on her clammy forehead. Her eyes flashed as if realizing something. Careful not to disturb Hinamori, the Draenei gently nudged the taichou awake. He sat up slowly, a little confused to see Lunaliel there. The Draenei gave him a small smile. "You would like to see your friend awaken, would you not?" It wasn't a question. It was statement.

She placed her hand above Hinamori-fukutaichou's face, and whispered a few words in that language. A small, golden symbol glowed in front of the Draenei's hairline, and was mirrored on Hinamori. A soft, glowing aura appeared around them both, encompassing them in what seemed like the most natural, heavenly power in all the worlds.

Hitsugaya stared in awe as Hinamori's face began to relax. Lunaliel then leaned down and said quietly, "It's time to return, for it's not your time yet, dear youngling. Come back, and rejoin the living, little one."

As the aura faded, Lunaliel backed off, giving Hitsugaya space as Hinamori-fukutaichou's eyes fluttered open. The symbol had disappeared from her forehead, but lingered on the Draenei. "Eh… Shiro-chan?" Hinamori said in a weak voice.

The young captain looked like he might cry. He embraced her in a gentle hug. "Momo… I was so worried about you… I – I'm sorry. I should have been able to see through his illusions."

The girl looked completely at peace, probably caused by the spell or whatever. "It not your fault, Toushirou, and if it had been, I forgave you a long time ago."

It was a happy moment. He could tell from the smile on Lunaliel's face that she enjoyed these kinds of reunions. Finally, a smile from her.

Hopefully it would stay for a while.

. . . . . . . . . .

Natalya was okay with changing out of her armor into the cloth… thing, it was the fact that she had to put her battle axe away. One person tried to take it, but she growled at them and slipped it into her magic bag. Her weapons, her rules.

Some timid little shit had come up to her (trembling) and told her that '_Kuchiki-taichou_' wanted to see her in his office. Whatever.

Somehow, she'd been able to track down the office. When she entered, she almost groaned. It was guy who looked like he had a stick up his ass at the meeting. Oh well, better get it over with. "'Ello," she said simply.

He looked up from his paperwork. "Hello, Sethson-san," he said with a somewhat arrogant voice.

The Worgen pursed her lips. "Ooo, I'm so not goin' to like you."

"The feeling is mutual, Sethson-san," he retorted flatly.

"Ooo, I already don't like you."

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

SUPER EPIC-FUNNY OMAKE!

"We have your Gigai ready for you, Silentsong-san," Akon said.

Sidereusa looked curiously at the artificial body. "It looks like a dead human."

Rin laughed sheepishly. "They're supposed to look like that."

The elf blinked. "Oh." She stepped towards the Gigai and slipped in. Sitting up, she let out a small laugh. "This reminds me of that one time that WoWgliched and after a rogue PWNed me in Arathi I got rez-ed as Human healadin."

Akon blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

. . . . .

Here's a random question: Aldor or Scryer?

Me? I'm Scryer (belf pride ftw). These three are Scryer as well. My actual DK, Sidereusa, is also Scryer.

Other thing: Sid's primary spec is Unholy, and her secondary is Blood. Lunaliel's primary is Holy (She used Gift of the Naaru, btw), secondary is Discipline. Natalya's primary is whatever you tank in (I only have one warrior and I forget things). Her secondary is Arms. And they are a raid group all on their own! Sid's DPS, Lun is Heals, Nat is Tank. You'll probably only see game mechanics in Omakes or in Author's notes.

OMG I got my first flying mount! Green Wind Rider. I call him Mattieu. I can still only fly in Outland, though. But beggars can't be choosers. This lowers my travel time substantially. No more getting ambushed by those centipede things and no more unpleasant FelReavers sneaking up behind me (Sunwell, I hate those things!)

Poor Keal'thas, everyone betrays him. Just look at Shattrath and the Scryers…

**A/N:** That omakeidea was random. Very .Review? YES! (seriously, are you Aldor or Scryer?)


	2. This New World

**A/N:** Hello Mikaela. Here's that update you wanted so badly that you mentioned it at least once a day to me at school. You still have my _Color Bleach+_, by the way. Just thought I'd mention that. Trololololol. xD

I'm Evil. Nice to meet you. Welcome to fan-fiction Hell. I am your guide, the majestic, infallible, wonderful… SUPERYUUKI!

I'm going to break character for a second and apologize for using the in-game Worgen storyline for Natalya. It works, and I know it, so it is. I know, mega non-creative moment on my part, but everything I actually thought of seemed Sue-ish.

Thank you to _Sheik's a guy_ and _Gundum M_ for your reviews!

Disclaimer: SuperYuuki does not own Warcraft or Bleach. SuperYuuki has a shitload of Bleach merchandise, a WoW account (Highest level is 69. How awkward.), and wishes that she had a damn Murloc Plushie. All your Sidereusa Silentsong is belong to us. Lunaliel Gracehope isn't yours because there are too many rapists out there who would kill for a hot Draenei chick. Natalya Sethson ish belonging to meh. (Don't forget Kaylie Gracehope and Garcara and Veranae Silentsong!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So let me get this straight," Isshin started, "you're from a different dimension where there are undead and demon hordes running loose trying to destroy all life, and you used to be one of these evil zombie things serving this Lich – necromancer-like guy that used to be a prince and is out to take over the world, and the only reason you were able to escape his service was him betraying you, and the only reason you're here is because you were on a mission to a different dimension and the portal malfunctioned and sent you here?"

The elf (well, she was currently in a Gigai so she looked rather human, albeit fairly tall for a human girl) nodded, "That's about the gist of it."

Isshin just stared at her oddly for a second before shrugging. "Well, truthfully, I've heard weirder." He stood. "Well, Soutaichou told Ichigo to take care of you, and he's probably got a good reason, so let's get you a place to sleep, 'kay, Sid?"

Sidereusa frowned. Only Lun and Nat ever called her that. And that one undead warrior she met in Undercity who needed money, but that was just because his lack of jaw prevented him from being able to pronounce 'Sidereusa.' Of course, she was only helping him out because they were in the same guild, but that was beside the point. Not many people were friendly with her enough to call her 'Sid'. She didn't let her guild master, Xeal'thas, call her Sid. Lor'Themar Theron was never allowed to call her Sid. She didn't even let Highlord Darion Mograine call her Sid. Hell, she didn't let _Hellscream _call her Sid. "That is acceptable," she dead-panned.

Ichigo's father nodded. "Normally, I'd get out the extra bed and let you sleep with the girls, but it's a bit late and I don't want to wake them. Are you okay with sleeping on the sofa for tonight?"

"You know what a sofa is, right?" Ichigo said shortly after.

"I am familiar with the term 'sofa.' We have them in Azeroth. I am perfectly content with sleeping on a sofa, thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

They'd given her a comfortable pillow and several light blankets. She only needed one, but if she used all of them, perhaps she'd get really warm while sleeping. It was always cold when she slept. Ever since she was released from the Lich King's grasp, she always been a little chilly at best, debilitatingly frozen at worse.

Sidereusa curled up beneath the covers, and hoped that maybe, _maybe_, here in this new world, she'd be warm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natalya stood in the center of the large circle. She was still a little testy from being woken up so early. Shinigami of various skill levels had gathered around her to see if she really could transform into a 'Were-Wolf' as they called it. They kept their distance, though, giving her a nice big space. They'd let her have her armor and axe equipped, because, apparently, they were going to test her fighting skills as well. She was supposed to tell everyone how she came to be what she was then transform, then fight a few Shinigami so they could test her skill.

They kept Lunaliel in the fourth division area. Something about lot of work that they needed her to do, and Sid wasn't even anywhere near.

Natalya felt a tad self-conscious. There were just too many unfamiliar eyes staring at her, and not a friend in sight.

She sighed and as the last of the curious Shinigami filed into the enclosed outdoor space, and Yamamoto nodded at her. To her right, she saw the freaky guy with the face paint standing there with a video camera, and his lieutenant with a clipboard. To her left, she saw the other creepy guy with the eye patch, standing around like he was a security guard. He was probably a precaution. They probably thought she'd go berserk. They always did. But if she looked straight forward, she saw the red-haired, tattooed guy sitting cross-legged in the very front of the entire crowd.

The Worgen took a deep breath, and announced to the crowd as Yamamoto had told her to. "To those of you who don't know me, my name is Natalya Sethson. I'm from a place called Azeroth, more specifically, the Eastern Kingdoms, Gilneas. A few decades ago, a man called Arugal began creating these creatures called Worgen. They were feral, wolf-men initially made to fight the undead scourge, but something went wrong. They went wild. No one could control them, and they were all over Silverpine Forest. Eventually, they got in to Gilneas.

She paused. "I still remember how it happened. I was trainee Warrior then, and the creatures were all over the city, they were changing people into Worgen… It had been 'orrible. We killed so many of them… I can only think what would 'ave 'appened if we'd known… But anyways, I'd been sent to get some artillery from an old man who 'ad a collection of cannons, and I found 'im cowering in the corner of the room. I approached him, and he turned around and bit me, turning into one of the beasts. I may 'ave died there if it weren't for Lenora. She'd gotten a shotgun and shot him before he could get any farther than the bite. The bite was left untreated. It wouldn't 'ave mattered anyways. Eventually, we were able ta find solace in the Chapel, but then I blacked out. The next thing I could remember clearly, I was in the stocks, and I was a Worgen. I'd done many things I regret. They had been able to track the feral me down and used my as an experiment for a concoction that would eventually wear off, and I'd become feral again.

"Long story short, the Undead attacked and the Night Elves intervened and I got my humanity back permanently and a lot of us survived," she finished cheerfully. "So, without further ado…"

She changed. Hair grew over her entire body, arm and legs, and face extending in an unnatural way, her bones shifting and claws growing on her fingers. Her ears extended out like a puppy's and her hair turned a dark ash color, messy and windblown.

Some of the weaker, younger looking Soul Reapers screamed.

Her acute hearing caught the sound of an incoming sword, that she immediately blocked with her axe. She turned to face the stunned Soul Reaper and grinned. "Not 'appening."

. . . . . . . . . .

She was back in her Shi – whatever, black uniform thing. After a couple fights, she'd been force to put her axe away again, much to her annoyance.

The thing she hated about the Sixth Division was how orderly it was. There was no excitement. None.

Renji ran up next to her. "Hey. Ya did good out there."

Natalya shot him a glare. "That was really boring."

He shrugged. "Well, I have seen better fights, but that was the first time I've ever seen a… Worgen fight."

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him. "Look, I don't know what you're tryin' ta do, but stop it. Now." With that she walked briskly away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lunaliel loved… silence. It was a beautiful thing. Silence allowed one's mind to become calm and concentrated. Even back in Shattrath, where it was very difficult to find a place of quiet, she still had managed to find a where the noise at least dulled to a murmur. She would meditate in that silence, calm herself to such great extremes that her entire being would just emit beautiful light. Here in Seireitei, silence was much easier to obtain. It seemed to permeate the air, and relaxed her essence to a point she felt that she may burst with gorgeous rays of light. Maybe someday, she would be able to rejoin her brothers and sisters, leaving this weak body to regain her-

"Gracehope-san?" called a timid voice.

She gently pulled herself out of her state of relaxation. The Draenei would never be mad at anyone for… well, anything. She was above hate. Lunaliel stood and slid open the sliding door to see Hinamori Momo, holding a large bouquet of flowers, and Hitsugaya Toushirou behind her with a large basket of fruit. The Priestess smiled. "Hello there, young ones. To what occasion do I owe zis visit?"

Hinamori gave a bright smile. "Shiro-chan and I just wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday. May we come in?"

Lunaliel stepped away from the door and opened it wider, "By all means, enter."

The fun-sized duo entered, Hitsugaya plopping the fruit basket on one of the tables. "Momo thought that since you were from a different world, you hadn't seen some of the fruits we have here."

"Zat is very sweet of you Momo," she said, examining the basket, "Ze bananas and ze apples I recognize, but these pink fuzzy things are completely foreign to me."

The petite girl clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Oh, those are peaches. They're really sweet. You have to peel them before eating them."

"'Momo' means 'peach,'" Hitsugaya stated.

The Draenei grasped a peach and gentle peeled of the furry skin. Hesitantly, she sunk her teeth into the fruit. It was and interesting taste, and Momo had been correct about it being sweet, but she'd fail to mention how juicy they were. She swallowed. "Zis is a delicious fruit," she threw the girl a kind smile, "Thank you, Hinamori-san."

Momo beamed. "Your perfectly welcome, Gracehope-san."

Lunaliel glanced at Hitsugaya, only to see him looking at her with a disbelieving look. "Hm? What is it, Hitsugaya-san?"

He stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head. "Sorry, you… you just reminded me of somebody."

Suddenly, Isane Kotetsu entered, "Gracehope-san, Unohana-taichou has a patient she thinks you can help!"

Lunaliel nodded at this news. She turned to Momo and Hitsugaya. "I'm sorry, but it seems I am needed elsewhere. Perhaps we can meet some other time, Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-taichou."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ukitake coughed, "Retsu, I'm fine. You don't need to inconvenience Gracehope-sa-" he was cut off by another cough.

The motherly taichou smiled, "Juushirou, don't speak."

"But-"

She smiled more. "Don't. Speak."

His shoulders slumped. "Fine…"

The semi-silence was broken by the sound of hooves. "Unohana-taichou, you said there was someone who could use my help?"

Ukitake waved his hands in front of him, "No, that won't be necessary-"

"Actually, Gracehope-san, he's right here."

Juushirou sighed.

Lunaliel trotted over to the bedside. "So what is wrong? A disease, I suppose?"

"Yes, an illness of the lungs," Unohana said.

"Hm…" Lunaliel thought about it for a moment. After a moment of thought, she concluded that a simple Cure Disease would be effective. Holding her hands out to either side, she closed her eyes and channeled the Light within her, gently coaxing it through her veins and reigning it in her hands. After a few moments, she released the spell, bathing the white-haired captain in pure, holy Light.

As the Light faded, Ukitake blinked. "W- Wow…" he took a deep breath. "Oh my God…" He turned to Unohana, "Retsu, I feel great!"

The motherly Captian smiled, but it wasn't her normal kind grin, nor was it her angry-but-still-kind smirk, this was a _smile_ full of sincere happiness. Her eyes didn't close like they usually did, no, they stayed wide open and displayed the absolute joy that was filling Unohana Retsu. She pulled the no-longer sickly Captain into an embrace. "Juushirou… I'm so glad…"

The pair broke their embrace and looked to Lunaliel. "I can never thank enough, Gracehope-san," Unohana said, "Thank you doing what I've been unable to do for decades."

In her extremely long lifetime, she'd caused the smiles of many a glad being. These days people more expected healing, instead of hoped for it. Priests had become underappreciated, but here in this new world she was appreciated. It felt good to cause joy like this again. "You're very welcome, Unohana-san, Ukitake-san."

It felt good to be appreciated once more.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .

SUPERYUUKI'S SUPER FUNNY OMAKE!

As Lunaliel finished casting the spell…

Ukitake _died._

The Draenei began waving her hands in apology. "I'm so sorry! I pressed the wrong button! Shadow Word: Pain is right next to Cure Disease! Omigod, I am so sorry… let me cast Resurrect!"

She cast the spell, and Ukitake sat up, confused.

The Draenei sighed. "There. Crisis averted."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** This may be one of the shorter chapters. IDK.

Well, review, kudasai. Or I'll pair _you_ with an undead.


End file.
